


Partition (fanvid)

by frayadjacent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, POV Buffy Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent





	Partition (fanvid)

**Title** : Partition  
 **Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Vidder** : fray-adjacent  
 **Artist** : Beyoncé  
 **Characters** : Buffy, Angel, Riley, Spike  
 **Relationships** : Buffy/slaying, Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Riley, Buffy/Spike  
 **Content Notes** : show-typical violence. Sexualization of violence. Fast cuts, one white flash at 0:41. Some anti-Buffy/Angel and anti-Buffy/Riley content.  Feel free to contact me with questions about content.  
 **Thank you** to [goodbyebird](https://goodbyebird.dreamwidth.org/) for some much needed cheerleading on an early version of this.  
  
[Download (158 MB zip file)](http://fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent_BtVS_Partition.mov.zip) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/109237.html) | [Direct Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6HAKfODzDE)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
